Harvest Moon Song Present
by Kumagawa Kiiroi
Summary: Kumpulan lagu Bahasa Inggris dan Bahasa Indonesia,dengan kekocakkan pemain para tokoh harvest moon,Just Cekidot Warning:OOC,OC,Penulisan Gaje,Author Baru
1. Chapter 1

Waw…...  
>Bersiaplah Dunia Perfanfictionan<br>Karena Ada Author Gaje Baru,Gyahahahahaha*PLAK*  
>Oke Langsung kita Mulai Aja ya<p>

Disclaimer:Harvest Moon Is Not Mine,Harvest Moon Is Belongs To All Thing That Sponsored Is Not Mine Love Song is Belong to Westlife

Warning:OC,OOC,Songfic Ganda,Penulisan Masih Gaje,Multi-Shoot,Kata-kata mungkin Tidak Baku

Chapter 1:Westlife-My Love

"Halo Semuanya,Bersama Dengan Saya Kai Akan Memulai Acara Basa-basi Lagi inilah Minerallife*A/N:Plesetan Westlife*"Kata Seseorang Yang diidentifikasikan sebagai Kai

Jack Melongo Mendengar Nama Band nya yang sedikit Aneh  
>Akhirnya Jack,Gray,Cliff,Yuuto(OC),Dan Trent Pun Naik Ke panggung<p>

Mary memulai permainan pianonya

Jack Memulai Lagu "**An empty street,An empty house,A hole inside my heart"  
><strong>Penduduk Yang datang bertepuk tangan untuk Jack Sebagai pembuka

Yuuto Melanjutkan Lirik Selanjutnya "**I'm allalone,the rooms are getting smaller"**

Gray Juga Tak mau kalah(mungkin)"

(A/N:Selanjutnya setiap liriknya kebawah)  
><strong>I wonder how<br>I wonder why  
>I wonder where they are"<br>**Jack Melanjutkan  
>"<strong>The days we had<br>To song we sang together(Oh yeah)"**

Jack,Yuuto,Gray,Cliff,Trent Mulai Bernyanyi Bersama

"**And,oh,my love  
>I'm holding on forever<br>Reaching for a love that seems so far**

**So I say a little prayer  
>And hope my dreams will take me there<br>Where the skies are blue  
>To See You once again<br>My Love  
>Overseas from coast to coast<br>To find the place I love the most  
>Where The Fields are Green<br>To see you once again**

**My Love"  
><strong>  
>sekarang Jack yang bernyanyi<p>

"**I try to read  
>I go to work<br>I'm laughing with my friends"**

Yuuto Bernyanyi dengan suara yang lembut  
>"<strong>But I can't stop<br>To keep myself from thinking (Oh no)"**

Semunya kembali bernyanyi

"**And,oh,my love  
>I'm holding on forever<br>Reaching for a love that seems so far "**

Mereka member jeda sebentar dan mulai bernyanyi kembali  
>"<strong>So I say a little prayer<br>And hope my dreams will take me there  
>Where the skies are blue<br>To see you once again  
>My Love<br>Overseas From coast to coast  
>To find the place I love the most<br>Where the fields are green  
>To see you once again<br>My Love"**

Kini Yuuto yang mengambil alih

"**To holds you in my arms  
>To promise you,my love<br>To tell you from my heart  
>You're allI'm thinking of"<strong>

Mary membuat suasana menjadi lebih romantis

Yuuto Kembali melanjutkan lagu "My Love"

"**I'm reaching for a love thas seems so far"**

semuanya kembali bernyanyi

"**So…..  
>So I say a little prayer<br>And hope my dreams will take me there  
>Where the skies are blue<br>To see you once again  
>My Love<br>Overseas from coast to coast  
>To Find the place I love the most<br>Where the fields are green  
>To see you once again…..<br>My Love**

**Say a little pray(Fast we)  
>Dreams will take me there<br>To see you once again  
>Overseas From coast to coast<br>To find the place I love the most  
>Where the fields are green<br>To see you once again…..**

**My Love"**

Saat perkataan "My love",mereka menunjuk ke pacar mereka (Jack-Mary,Yuuto-Elli,Gray-Claire,Cliff-Ann,& Trent-Hitomi(OC Lagi)

Sedangkan pasangan mereka hanya memerah,Seleruh Penonton Acara tersebut bertepuk tangan dengan meriah sekali

"Akhirnya,selesai juga"Kata Jack,Sedangkan yang lain menyipitkan Mata Gray bertanya "Memang kenapa Jack ?"

Jack Tersenyum lebar,menunjukkan gignya yang sangat putih karena memakai pep*odent.

Sedangkan yang lain melihat efek cahaya yang menyilaukan  
><strong>CLINGGGGG….<strong>  
>Ternyata Kai yang menyinari gigi Jack<p>

Lalu mereka mendengar suara lagu(**Playing,Queen-We Are The Champions)**

Kemudian Jack menjawab

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku Kebelet daritadi"Kata Jackyang langsung Lari Ke WC

Sedangkan yang lain terbengong

TBC  
>AN:**Fiuh….. akhirnya selesai juga  
>Fic ini diperkirakan akan mencapai chapter 50<br>Kai:WOW,Banyak sekali chap nya  
>U.K.R(A.K.A Author Alias Uchiha Kiiroi Riteii):Tentu,Gw Gituloh HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…*Tertawa ala pahlawan di kartun sinchan*GDUBRAK-Author K.O Ketimpuk Kapal Sama Kai<strong>

**Yuuto:Yaeah… Si Author Malah K. ini Data Ku dan data Hitomi**

**Nama:Yuuto Kiiroi Kisaragi  
>Umur:20<br>Sifat:Kalem,Pendiam,Sopan,Penyayang,(& RADA Bodoh)  
>Penampilan:Warna Rambut Hitam,Model Rambut Kayak Jin Kisaragi di Blazblue,Bermata Heteromorothic(Yang Kanan Silver,Sedangkan yang kiri Blue Sapphire),Wajah yang Rupawan,Memakai Jas Bisnis Berwarna Hitam,Memakai Celana Panjang Berwarna Hitam,Kulit berwarna Putih pucat(Khas Klan Uchiha)<br>Tinggi Badan:183 cm  
>Berat badan:45 Kg<br>Pekerjaan:Pemilik Warnet Di Dekat Rumah Saibara(Tanah Kosong)  
>Pasangan:Elli<br>Keluarga:Ayah:Sirzech Kisaragi  
>Ibu:Tsukino Kisaragi Uzushio<br>Adik Perempuan:Hitomi Kisaragi  
>Adik Laki-laki:Kisaragi Riteii<strong>

**Nama:Hitomi Kisaragi  
>Umur:19<br>Sifat:Periang,Sopan,Penyayang,Baik Hati,Rajin  
>Penampilan:Warna Rambut Pirang,Model Rambut Seperti Elli HM,Bermata Heteromorothic(Yang Kanan Silver,Yang Kiri Crimson),Wajah yang Cantik,Memakai Pakaian yang sama seperti Elli Cuma dibagian Roknya Berwarna Silver,Kulit Putih Pucat<br>Tinggi Badan:165 Cm  
>Berat Badan:40 Kg<br>Pekerjaan:Sebagai Perawat Diklinik bersama Elii  
>Pasangan:TrentTim  
>Keluarga:Ayah:Sirzech Kisaragi<br>Ibu:Tsukino Kisaragi Uzushio  
>Kakak Laki-laki:Yuuto Kiiroi Kisaragi<br>Adik Laki-laki :Kisaragi Riteii**

**Yuuto:Cukup Sekian Saja untuk hari ini B-  
>Jack:Heal The World… Make it Better Place<br>Yuuto:Kau kenapa Jack ?  
>Jack:For You And For Me And The Entire Human Race<br>(Tiba-tiba Author Bangun Kembali)U.K.R:There Are People Dying  
>Yuuto:*Bergidik Ngeri*Hanya Satu yang bias kusampaikan<strong>

**Review YA!******


	2. Chapter 2:Justin Timberlake-Mirror

**U.K.R:Hmmmm…..  
>Jack:Napa Lu Tor ?<br>U.K.R:Gw Cuma mikir siapayang selanjutnya gw jadiin korban di chap 2  
>Jack:Hmm….. AHA,Gw Punya ide<br>U.K.R:Apa tu Jack ?  
>Jack:Gimana Klo Gray<br>Gray(tiba-tiba dateng):Enak aja lu Jack,Gw Bunuh PUKULAN BLACKSMITH!  
>Jack:WAH,KABUR!<br>U.K.R:Mending langsung mulai aja dah**

**Disclaimer:HM & Song in this fic is not mine**

**Warning:OC,OOC,Penulisan Gak Baku,Gaje**

**Chapter 2:Justin Timberlake-Mirrors**

Kai Muncul Ke panggung,"Masih bersama saya Kai Di Acara Tahun Baru yang diselenggarakan oleh Kisaragi Banyak Basa-Basi,Inilah Gray"Kata Kai Yang langsung turun Panggung

Gray pun Naik Kepanggung,lalu lagupun dimulai

"**Aren't you something to admire,'cause your shine is something like mirror  
>If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find<br>Just Know that I'm always parallel on the other side**

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go<br>Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
>You just gotta be strong<strong>

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
>I'm looking right at the other half of me<br>The vacancy that sat in my heart  
>Is a space that now you hold<br>Show me how to fight for now  
>And I'll tell you,baby,it was easy<br>Coming back here to you once I figured it out  
>You were right here all along<br>It's like you're my mirror  
>My mirror staring back at me<br>I couldn't get any bigger  
>With anyone else beside of me<br>And now it's clear as this promise  
>That we're making two reflections into one<br>'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
>My mirror staring back at me,staring back at me<strong>

**Aren't you somethin',an original  
>'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample<br>And I can't help but stare,'cause  
>I see truth somewhere in your eyes<br>I can't ever change without you  
>You reflect me, I love that about you<br>And if I could, I would look at us all the time**

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go<br>Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
>You just gotta be strong<strong>

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
>I'm looking right at the other half of me<br>The vacancy that sat in my heart  
>Is a space that now you hold<br>Show me how to fight for now  
>And I'll tell you,baby,it was easy<br>Coming back here to you once I figured it out  
>You were right here all along<br>It's like you're my mirror  
>My mirror staring back at me<br>I couldn't get any bigger  
>With anyone else beside of me<br>And now it's clear as this promise  
>That we're making two reflections into one<br>'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
>My mirror staring back at me,staring back at me<strong>

**Yesterday is history  
>Tomorrow's a mystery<br>I can see you looking back at me  
>Keep your eyes on me<br>Baby,keep your eyes on me**

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
>I'm looking right at the other half of me<br>The vacancy that sat in my heart  
>Is a space that now you hold<br>Show me how to fight for now  
>And I'll tell you,baby,it was easy<br>Coming back here to you once I figured it out  
>You were right here all along<br>It's like you're my mirror  
>My mirror staring back at me<br>I couldn't get any bigger  
>With anyone else beside of me<br>And now it's clear as this promise  
>That we're making two reflections into one<br>'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
>My mirror staring back at me,staring back at me<strong>

**You are you are the love of my life  
>You are you are the love of my life<br>You are you are the love of my life  
>You are you are the love of my life<br>You are you are the love of my life  
>You are you are the love of my life<br>You are you are the love of my life  
>You are you are the love of my life<br>You are you are the love of my life  
>You are you are the love of my life"<strong>

Lagu pun berakhir,semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah,Gray pun pergi kebelakang panggung  
>JEYHAPCCRKKT(Jack,Elli,Yuuto,Hitomi,Ann,Popuri,Claire,Cliff,Rick,Karen,Kai,Trent) datang mengerubuni Gray<br>Jack pun bertanya,"Gray,darimana kau bisa bernyanyi lagunya Justin Timberlake yang Mirrors ?"Tanya si Jack  
>"Rahasia"Kata Gray sambil Lari ke WC<p>

Semuanya pada melongo ngeliat Gray ngibrit ke WC

**Cut…**

**U.K.R:Selesai juga nih Chap 2,Oh ya Maaf Karena Keterlambatan Saya Untuk Update Dikarenakan Pulsa Modem Belom Permintaan Maaf Saya,Saya Akan Menupdate 2 Chapter Kasih Untuk ainagahara-san dan Ray Anavi Karena Telah Meriview Fic Gaje Abal-Abal ini  
>Gray:Kampret lu thor,gua bunuh TENDANGAN PALU MYSTERILE<br>U.K.R:KABUR!(Lari kearah Inn)  
>Gray:Mau kemana kau (Ngejar U.K.R)<br>Yuuto&Elli:#Sweatdrop Review ya**


	3. Chapter 3:Westlife:Where We Are

**U.K.R:Yo…. Dengan Saya,Uchiha Kiiroi Akan Melanjutkan Fic Ini,Walaupun Mungkin Akan Terlambat Karena Modem Belum Diisi  
>Tapi Insya Allah Akan Banyak Basa-Basi,Ini Dia Harvest Moon Song Present<strong>

**Harvest Moon Song Present**

**By:Uchiha Kiiroi Riteii**

**Disclaimer:Harvest Moon Is Not Mine,It Belongs To Natsume,And All Thing Like Song Is Not Mine**

**Warning:Typo,Multy-Shoot,Songfic,Kata-Kata Maih Gaje,SKS(Sistem Kebut Sejam)**

**Arc 1:New Year Chapter 3:Where We Are**

"Masih Dengan Saya Kai,Tanpa Basa-Basi Ini Dia Minerallife Dengan Lagu Where We Are"Kata Kai

Seluruh Penonton bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah

Kemudian Jack,Yuuto,Gray,Cliff,dan Trent Naik Ke Panggung

Suara Piano Mulai Terdengar,Kemudian Jack Mulai Bernya yi  
><strong>"Stay,Stay Where You Are"<strong>

"**Don't Let Me Go"**

"**Don't Let Me Go"**

"**Made This Far"**

Para Penonton Bertepuk Tangan Saat Suara Jack Yang Dalam Mulai Terdengar

"**Oh baby stop!"**

"**Stop Right There**

"**Don't Walk Away"**

"**Don't Walk Away"**

"**Into Thin Air"**

Saat Jack Berhenti,Suara Yuuto Mulai Terdengar

"**We Survive The Crash"**

"**Made it through The Wreckage"**

"**Standing Here At Last"  
>"So Perfectly Written"<strong>

Lalu Jack,Cliff,Gray,Yuuto,dan Trent Bernyanyi

"**Now Where We Are"**

"**Is Where We Suppose to be"**

"**Where We Are"**

"**Keeps The Breathe in me"**

"**Where We've Been"**

"**Risen From The Day"**

"**Where we're no"**

"**One Can Tear Us Apart"**

"**That's Where We Are"**

Semuanya Kecuali Yuuto Berhenti Bernyanyi,Yuuto Melanjutkan

"**Don't,Don't Turn Around"**

"**We Got To Let"**

"**We've Got To Let"**

"**Go Of The Past Now"**

"**Oh,Fear"**

"**Live By Your Side"**

"**Were Out Of Danger"  
>"No Reason To Hide"<strong>

Jack Melanjutkan

"**We Survived The Storm"**

"**Made it through the hurricane"**

"**Standing Here At Last"**

"**Dry Dispate The Rain"**

Semua Anggota Minerallife Mulai Bernyanyii

"**Now Where We Are"**

"**Is Where We Suppose to be"**

"**Where We Are"**

"**Keeps The Breathe in me"**

"**Where We've Been"**

"**Risen From The Day"**

"**Where we're no"**

"**One Can Tear Us Apart"**

"**That's Where We Are"**

Lalu Jack Mulai Bernyanyi Sendiri

"**Stay,Stay Where You Are"**

Semua Anggota Minerallife Mulai Bernyanyi

"**Now Where We Are"**

"**Is Where We Suppose to be"**

"**Where We Are"**

"**Keeps The Breathe in me"**

"**Where We've Been"**

"**Risen From The Day"**

"**Where we're no"**

"**One Can Tear Us Apart"**

"**That's Where We Are"**

"**That's Where We Are"**

Setelah Lagu Selesai,Para Penonton Mulai Bertepuk Tangan Dengan Meriah

Jack,Gray,Yuuto,Trent,Cliff Turun Dari Panggung

**Dibalik Panggung**

Jack mulai menghampiri Mary,Gray menghampiri Claire,Yuuto Menghampiri Elli,Trent Menghampiri Hitomi,Sedangkan Cliff Menghampiri ,Popuri,Karen,dan Rickmendekati mereka semua untuk mengucapkan selamat

"Wah,Selamat untuk telah sukses walaupun baru dua kali kalian tampil"Kata Karen

"Hahahahaha…. Ini cuma untuk acara Tahun Baru Saja Kok,yak an teman-teman ?"Kata Jack Sambil Tertawa Kecil yang di jawab oleh anggukan kepala dari Cliff dan **"Hn"** Oleh Gray,Yuuto,dan Trent

"Tapi,Untuk saat ini kalian berpikir seperti jika kalian membuat Album Sendiri"Kata Popuri

"Hm….. Jika itu kami menunjuk Kai Sebagai Manajer Kami"Kata Jack  
>"Maaf,Tapi Lebih Baik Aku Menjadi Host nya saja"Kata Kai<p>

"Kalian Curang Tidak Mengajakku ikut Minerallife"Kata Rick

"Tidak,Suara mu jelek"Kata Jack

TWITCH

"kau Mengatai ku Jack ?"Tanya Rick Dengan Marah Dan Dahi yang berkedut

"Iya,lalu Masih marah lebih baik kita 'Fight'"Kata Jack Menantang  
>"Ayo,Siapa Takut"Kata Rick<p>

Lalu Mereka Mengepalkan Tangan Kanan Mereka

"Ja-Jack,Le-Lebih Baik Ka-Kalian Ja-Jangan Be-Bertengkar"Kata Mary

"Itu Benar Jack,Lebih Baik Jangan Bertengkar"Kata Gray Kepada Salah Satu Mengangguk Menyetujui Kata Gray

Sedangkan Yuuto Menyiapkan Katana Untuk Melerai Mereka Berdua(Jack dan Rick)#Sadis Amet Pake Katana

Lalu Jack dan Rick Mengarahkan Tangan Kanan Mereka,lalu…

MEREKA MELAKUKAN SUIT

"Hore,Aku Menang"Kata Jack yang mengeluarkan Gunting,Sedangkan Rick yang mengeluarkan kertas hanya bergumam tak jelas

Yang Lainnya Sweatdrop Atas Kelakuan Mereka

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**U.K.R:Satu Chapter Terselesaikan juga Akhirnya….**

**Jack:Hoi, Baik Kau Berikan Arc Fic Ini**

**U.K.R:Oh,iya Hampir Saja Aku Adalah Arc Fic Ini**

**Arc 1:New Year Festival**

**Arc 2:Spring Time**

**Arc 3:Summer Time**

**Arc 4:Autumn Festival**

**Arc 5:Winter Ending**

**U.K.R:Itu Semua Arc yang dibuat oleh Para Readers Dapat Merequest Lagu-Lagu** **untuk fic ini.14 Lagu Bahasa Inggris,dan 15 lagu berbahasa 50 Chapter Terdiri Dari 25 Lagu bahasa inggris dan lagu bahasa Indonesia**

**Gray:Awas Kau Author,Bila Kau Menistakan ku Tak Ada Ampun Untukmu**

**All Character:Review Ya**


End file.
